


I Came From Afar

by Twackycat



Series: The World Turned Upside Down [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Adrienne is supportive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Godparents, Lafayette arrives in America, Reincarnation, The Other 51 Challenge, Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/Twackycat
Summary: Lafayette is being shipped to his godparents in America after his parents died. He's not very happy about it.





	I Came From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things. I apologize for my absence, I started my second semester of college, and getting my schedule worked out has been a pain. Also, this takes place when Lafayette is eleven and hasn't figured out his gender identity yet, so pronouns are he/him in this fic.

Lafayette bit his lip as he glared at the back of the seat in front of him. He didn’t want to be leaving France. He didn’t want to be on a plane going to America. He didn’t want to be abandoned with the godparents he’d never even met before and he didn’t want to learn an entirely new language.

                He wanted to be back in his house in France. He wanted to be curled up on his bed, buried underneath all of the blankets. He wanted to ignore that the past two weeks had happened. But most of all, he wanted his parents to not be dead.

                “Gilbert,” The boy in question jerked slightly at the sound of his family’s longtime friend speaking to him, but kept his gaze firmly on the back of the seat. She let out a sigh, and rested her hand on his shoulder. “I know this is hard, but the Wilsons are nice people, and they’re going to take really good care of you.”

                “But I’ve never even met them before.” If his legs had been long enough, he would have stomped his foot, but while both of his parents had been tall, he had yet to really hit a growth spurt. “Why can’t you take care of me?”

                “Honey,” She attempted to pet his hair, and he jerked away, folding his arms across his chest as he sat as far away from her as he could in the plane seat. “If I had been your legal guardian, I would, but the Wilsons are your legal guardians.”

                “I don’t want to learn English.” Lafayette glared at the floor, and pouted. “I like French. It sounds so much better!”

                “I don’t think it will be very hard for you to pick up on the language. Last time you loved the States and loved English. It’ll come back to you quickly.” Lafayette pouted harder, knowing that she was right. He decided that he didn’t want to spend the rest of the flight at odds with her, and shifted so he was curled up as close as he could with her with the arm rest in the way.

                “Adrienne, why do you always call me Gilbert? I wanna go by Lafayette.” She let out a sigh as she started to gently card her hand through his hair.

                “The name is too recognizable in France, and your parents were adamant that we keep you out of the spotlight. You’re eleven. You have enough problems as is without being in the public eye. You don’t need to be judged for what you did in your past life. Besides, it’d be weird to call you that, I may be your friend now, but I was your wife last time.”

                Lafayette let out a sigh, but knew she was right on all accounts. He shuddered as images from his later years invaded his mind, curling up into a small ball. Adrienne rested her hand on his back, rubbing small circles as she silently sat through his rush of memories.

When Lafayette let out a small whimper, Adrienne started singing softly in French. Shortly after she started singing the boy slipped into sleep, though she was sure it wasn't going to be very restful for him.

 

 

Lafayette was woken up by a gently hand shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at Adrienne. She had a soft smile on her face as she pointed towards the window on Lafayette's other side. Glancing over he saw that they were descending towards the ground already. A small pout appeared on his face as he slumped in his seat.

"Don't be like that. I guarantee that you are making things out to be worse in your mind than they are going to be. The Wilsons will be loving guardians for you." Lafayette nodded but still buried his face in her side as he hugged her tightly.

He stayed pressed to her side as they disembarked the plane, and even through the baggage claim. When she let out an annoyed sigh at not being able to actually grab their luggage because of his clinging, he relented and just latched onto her hand.

Lafayette wouldn't have admitted it, but he was a little terrified of the airport. It wasn't fun leaving France with all of the crowds, but it didn't seem nearly as crowded as the New York airport was. The fact that almost everyone was practically shouting in English certainly didn't help. 

Adrienne carefully ushered him to the edge of the crowd, and pulled out her phone. He shifted awkwardly on his feet as she spoke into the phone in English, only catching a few words of the conversation. After a minute or so she hung up.

“The Wilsons are in the airport. They’re on their way here to meet you.” Lafayette let out a shaky sigh, but nodded. He could face this. Adrienne had been in contact with them form a while now and trusted them. Besides if his parents hadn’t trusted them, they wouldn’t be his godparents. He was just a little surprised that he hadn’t met them before.

Lafayette spent several minutes pressed against Adrienne’s side as hundreds of people moved around them until a couple headed towards them caught his attention. He felt himself go ridged as memories of his commanding officer and his wife assaulted his mind.

Adrienne gently rubbed his back as she studied the couple that had also frozen in the middle of the walkway, much to everyone else’s aggravation. She didn’t recognize them, but clearly they knew Gilbert. Before she could do anything, he had left her side for the first time since getting off the plane, darting forwards towards the couple.

Lafayette pelted towards Washington, weaving through the crowds and throwing himself on the man as soon as he was close enough. The man in question let out a low chuckle as he caught the over excited boy.

“Gilbert! You don’t just rush off like that!” Lafayette was already engrossed in a conversation with the man, ignoring Adrienne. The woman however took pity on her, extending a hand out to her.

“I’m Martha Wilson. And I would apologize for my husband, but I get the feeling you probably understand how long it has been for them.” A soft smile spread across Adrienne’s face as she shook Martha’s hand.

“You wouldn’t happen to be here to pick up your godson, would you?” Martha’s hands flew to her face to stifle her gasp as her eyes started to glisten with tears.  “I’m Adrienne, Gilbert’s temporary guardian. I also used to be his wife.” Martha nodded and both women turned to look at the men. As if sensing their gazes, they looked up.

“Adrienne!” Lafayette threw his arms around her and she just chuckled.

“I told you there was no reason to worry.”

“Did you know?”

“No, but even if they weren’t familiar faces, there would have been no reason to worry.” Adrienne looked up towards the couple and smiled.

“Let’s head back to our house to get Lafayette settled and we can talk a bit more privately.” Adrienne nodded in agreement and then hurried back to where she’d left their luggage sitting on the ground. Turning back around she smiled as she saw Gilbert looking up at Washington with the older man’s hands resting on his shoulders as he looked down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a tumblr. Hit me up and help me figure out how to work tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twackycat


End file.
